


To Love the Wonder Dog

by Enigmatic_Mind2016



Category: Scoob! (2020)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Heroes, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Romance, Villains, discovering feelings, i'll probably add more, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Mind2016/pseuds/Enigmatic_Mind2016
Summary: One shots featuring the Wonder Dog, Dynomutt and Reader. Yes, I'm taking requests for this series too, just drop them in the comments.
Relationships: Dynomutt/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Sick

"You're not going." Dynomutt commanded firmly, eyes glaring the (B/T)

"Yes, I am," (Y/N) said coldly as she brushed by him. "This isn't your mission and you aren't by bo-oss!" Her sentence was interrupted as she fell into a fit of rough coughing.

In hindsight, (Y/N) should've known she wouldn't have gotten past Dynomutt. Brian had been easy to fool, he'd barely looked up from his phone, and she'd yet to see Dee Dee, but was sure she could convince the woman with a well worded argument.

Dynomutt, the robot dog with every sensor imaginable, no doubt he could tell she was sick from a mile away. Still she wasn't about to let this go. She'd been a member of this team for months and Dee Dee had just declared her powers stable enough for missions yesterday. It's not her fault her body had decided to get sick overnight, she wasn't a robot like some dogs.

Speaking of...(Y/N) felt her fur tingle as Dyno's eyes glowed an ethereal shade of blue, his lip curling as he did do. 

"You have a fever," the doberman pointed out, leading the organic dog to roll her eyes. 

"I hadn't noticed," she said dryly.

"(Y/N), be serious," Dynomutt said. "You cannot go out there like this, you're about to fall over where you stand." 

She knew that already, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She was sick and was dealing with all the crap that came with it. Aches, chills, fever, even puking, she just didn't care. Her moment had finally come to prove herself and she wasn't about to give it up over what was probably just a cold. She'd be fine. Honestly, she thought that Dynomutt would be proud to see her putting her organic weaknesses aside. 

The sudden redness of his eyes told a different story, however. 

"You are not fit for a mission, get back to your barracks," he said with his tone hinging on a growl. "I'll tell Dee Dee and take the mission in your place." 

"But-"

"Go."

Sighing in defeat, (Y/N) turned away from him and left the room, escaping into the safety of her private quarters. It was dark in there as she had woken with a headache and opted not to activate the lights. The (B/T) jumped onto her bed and burrowed under the covers to hopefully chase away some of the chill. She tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about Dynomutt's upset face. 

She honestly couldn't understand why he was so mad at her. She'd done exactly what he would have...or she tried to anyway. But instead of approval she'd only gotten the mad dog eyes and flashing teeth. Why? 

Two hours later, the door slid open with a quiet hiss. (Y/N) didn't crawl out of her covers or offer a greeting. She had a pretty good hunch if the sound of metal clacking against the floor was any indication. 

"You alive under there?"

"I'm fine, Dyno." Her tone was raspy and hoarse now. Great. 

A beat of silence, and then...

"I brought food and water."

"I'm not hungry." It wasn't a lie, she really didn't think she could keep any kibble down right now, but he didn't need to know that. Was she being petty? Yeah, she was, but her feelings were hurt. So, she figured she had the right. 

"You should at least drink the water," Dyno said after another lengthy beat of silence. "It's important you stay hydrated."

"...Why?" 

"Because it helps your kidneys balance electrolytes and filter waste from the body." 

"No," she was glad she was under the cover so that Dyno couldn't see the little smile that tugged at her muzzle. "I meant why wouldn't you let me go?" the (B/T) shook the blanket away from her head so she could look at him properly. "You've gone a mission all glitchy before, so why put me on lockdown?" 

"You said it yourself," Dynomutt said, sitting on his haunches beside the bed. "It wasn't my mission, therefore I wouldn't have been there to have your back in case something went wrong." 

"Wrong?" 

"Did you even consider how being sick could affect your powers? Could you have trusted them in the field, where civilians could've been hurt?" 

"No," she replied, looking down shamefully. Now that he brought it up, she realized she could've hurt or even killed someone out there. "I guess really didn't think about that. I just really wanted to prove to you and Dee Dee what I could do, that I deserve to be on the team too...what's so funny?"

The (B/T's) ears slanted at the sound of his soft chuckling. Was he mocking her?

"You don't have to prove your worth, (Y/N), we know you deserve to be here." Dynomutt said, offering the most sincere smile (Y/N) had ever seen him put on. "You're powerful, tenacious, and compassionate, you couldn't be anything less than a hero in my eyes."

(Y/N) blinked hard, willing away a warm wash of tears trying to break through. 

"Dyno," she said after a moment. "You've gotta come here." 

"Why?" 

"Because I can't get up, and you're not getting out of here without a hug."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure you can't just blast our way out?" (Y/N) asked eyeballing the giant wall of ice before them, courtesy of an avalanche caused by villainous heat day.

"(Y/N), look up."

The (B/T) did so, eyes widening slightly at the sight of so many stalagmites hanging over their heads.

"I blast the wall, you get impaled," her cybernetic companion pointed out. "I can't shield you and launch a missile at the same time."

"How inconvenient," (Y/N) muttered. "Can we get in touch with DeeDee then? Surely she can find us an exit."

"I sent out a distress signal," Dynomutt confirmed, "but the connection is weak, I'm not sure if she got it."

"Peachy," (Y/N) rolled her eyes, before looking about the cave she and her partner now found themselves trapped in. It's walls and floors made of ice, it's chill seeping through the (B/T's) snow gear and fur.

The female rose and began to sniff about, searching for any trace of air getting in, so that maybe they could find a way out. Unfortunately, they were sealed in tight.

"I hate this."

Left with little other choice the organic dog was left to sit around and hope DeeDee had gotten their distress signal and was actively looking for them. When she felt the cold seeping too deeply under her skin, she got up and began to pace, hoping the movement would generate some warmth.

(Y/N) was not a breed suited for the cold like a Husky or a mountain dog, which is why she wore snow gear on missions like this. However, such gear could only do so much, before she found herself in need of heat again.

"Why are you pacing?" Dynomutt asked as he completed another scan of the cave's interior, unfortunately yielding the same result as (Y/N's) sniff about. Stay put, or risk hurting his partner on the way out. "You should be conserving your energy, who knows how long we'll be in here."

"I'm cold." (Y/N) said. "Pacing helps."

Dynomutt blinked, the realization hitting him kind of late. (Y/N) was an organic dog, one who's breeding didn't allow for a lot of cold tolerance. Too long in here and she could go hypothermic (hypo or hyper? I forgot which...).

He watched her pace another couple of minutes, before making up his mind. Her body temperature was steadily dropping, he could see the shivers taking her body, and hear the faint chatter of her teeth.

"Hey, come here."

(Y/N) paused her movement to look at the robo-dog, watching with befuddlement as he lowered himself to the icy floor.

"Lay with me."

Dynomutt was not an overly romantic dog. He could flirt, he was always prepared with just the right one-liner to make her blush, but cuddling? Not usually his thing, though he tolerated it if (Y/N) initiated it.

"Now you want to cuddle?" She asked incredulously, though she was steadily making her way toward him. Though she wasn't looking forward to laying down in a snow bed, she wasn't going to pass this up, she may just die in here one way or another.

Unbeknownst to her, Dynomutt had activated his heaters, so when she laid down, she was greeted with a surprising amount of warmth. The ground was still cold, but she paid it no mind as she burrowed further into her mate's side, sighing in contentment.

"Better?"

He was smirking, she could hear it in his voice, but paid it no mind as she felt him curl his body tight around hers, enveloping her in much needed heat.

"Mmhm."

She laid her head across his forelegs, smiling when he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Maybe we should get trapped in ice caves more often, apparently they bring out your sweet side."

"Don't be stupid, (Y/N)," Dynomutt said, finally resting his head on hers. "That's all you."

~~~~

DeeDee did in fact get their distress signal, and began carefully extracting a tunnel through the ice for them. When she managed to break through to them however, she was surprised to find (Y/N) asleep and Dynomutt in hibernation mode, all tangled up together.

She shook her head, a fond smile tugging at her mouth. Those two were so hopelessly adorable, she almost hated to wake them up.

She eyed a nearby pile of snow, smile turning to a smirk.

Almost.


End file.
